1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a battery checking device for checking the voltage of an electrical power source of a camera in the real load running state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of the prior known battery checking methods employed in the cameras, when to carry out checking, a dummy resistor as a load is brought into connection with the battery to be checked, or a pulse of current of so short a duration as not to activate the electromagnetic drive device is allowed to flow to that device, or the light emitting element which has no influence on any operation of the camera is used as a load for the battery, or without using any bad, the battery is directly put to the checking.
However, the first method, because of its using the dummy load, is not suited for the small-sized cameras. With the second method, the battery voltage takes different values at the times coincident with the rising and falling edge of the pulse. It was, therefore, impossible to check the real load dependent voltage in a short time. The voltage value measured by the fourth method could not always be relied on because no actual load exits.